The Pinkie Girl
by Gurena Axeleshia
Summary: Beberapa kenangannya bersama Sakura yang terlintas di pikiran Sasuke, saat memandangi Sakura di dalam peti/"Bye bye, my pinkie girl,"/First fic!/Mind to RnR?


Gadis berambut pink itu, cinta pertama Sasuke… Dialah yang merebut hati Sasuke itu, untuk pertama kalinya. Hati lelaki Uchiha yang dingin itu.

Ya, gadis yang terbaring di peti itu—tentu saja. _The Pinkie Girl, _Sakura Haruno…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**he **P**inkie **G**irl

by

**A**xeleshi**A**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini tahun terakhir Sasuke Uchiha di Konoha High School. Dan hari ini adalah hari pertama tahun ajaran baru. Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya seusai memarkirkan mobilnya. Ia berjalan menyusuri ruangan parkir Konoha High School, memainkan kunci mobilnya.

Drap drap drap

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, begitu mendengar suara derapan kaki.

"Sasukeee!~" sebuah suara manja menyapa pendengaran _the prince of Uchiha_ itu—dan detik berikutnya, seorang gadis berambut merah menerjang Sasuke—memeluknya.

"Sasuke! Aku kangen!" kata gadis berambut merah itu dengan manja. Sasuke menghela napasnya, sementara gadis berambut merah tadi memeluk Sasuke dibawah dagu Sasuke.

"Karin, kita baru tidak bertemu dua minggu," ujar Sasuke, lelah. Gadis tadi—Karin—menghiraukan komentar Sasuke dan menyeret Sasuke bersamanya, menuju mading sekolah untuk melihat pembagian kelas.

**XoXoXoXoXo**

"Ah, aku dapat kelas 3-1... Kita sekelas, Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke menghiraukan Karin yang sedang histeria, memandang ke arah lain. Mata _onyx_-nya tak sengaja bersirobok dengan atensi _emerald_ milik seorang gadis cantik berambut _pink_ panjang. Tapi, gadis itu keburu mengalihkan pandangannya—kearah seorang lelaki berambut merah disebelahnya. Cowok berambut merah itu Sasori no Akasuna—teman sekaligus rival Sasuke dalam segala hal. Tapi, siapa cewek itu? Pacarnya? Saudaranya? Murid baru yang kebetulan bertemu dengan Sasori?

Entahlah.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghiraukan cewek itu, tetapi ia menemukan Karin telah menghilang dari sisinya, jadi—tidak ada salahnya 'kan menghampiri Sasori?

Jadi, Sasuke menghampiri Sasori—yang kini sedang asyik tebar senyum dengan pacarnya—atau siapanya itu.

"Nah, Saku—"

"Sasori," panggil Sasuke, menyela Sasori berbicara pada pacarnya—atau siapanya itu, sekali lagi. Sasori menoleh pada Sasuke dan melempar cengiran, sementara gadis berambut _pink_ hanya tersenyum sopan pada Sasuke.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kebetulan kau disini. Kenalkan Sakura, ini Sasuke, cowok menyebalkan yang sering kuceritakan padamu! Dan Sasuke, ini Sakura, adikku," Sasori berkata bersemangat pada Sakura, sesekali mata _hazel_-nya mengerling Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Sasuke Uchiha," kata Sasuke datar—berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum tipis. Sakura menatap _onyx_ Sasuke ragu, tapi kemudian tersenyum.

"Sakura Haruno," kata Sakura, menjabat tangan Sasuke dengan tangan mungilnya. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Haruno? Marga kalian berbeda, padahal kalian kakak-adik?" Kernyitan halus menghiasi dahi Sasuke. Sakura menatap Sasori—seolah meminta kakaknya itu untuk menjelaskan.

"Ah, begini Sasuke… Ibu kami itu puteri tunggal keluarga Haruno, jadi Sakura mewarisi marga Haruno ibu, sementara aku dan Karin tidak," jelas Sasori tenang. Yep, Karin memang bersaudara dengan Sasori dan Sakura. Karin dan Sasori itu kembar—hanya itu yang Sasuke tahu.

"Dan, Sakura ini kelas berapa?" Sasuke bertanya pelan, mulai berani memanggil adik Sasori dengan nama depan.

"Ini tahun pertama Sakura di sini, dan kami sedang akan mencari Karin. Omong-omong, kau pacar Karin 'kan? Di mana dia?" Saori bertanya. Sasuke mengangkat bahu, ketika Karin no Akasuna muncul dibelakang Sasuke, dan secara mendadak memeluk lengan Sasuke manja.

"_Mou_, Sasuke~.. Kau pergi kemana? Dari tadi kucari—eh, Saso-_baka_ dan Saku-chan," Karin menyapa tiba-tiba. Sontak saja pipi Karin memerah, dan gadis berambut _maroon_ itu mengangkat kacamata—yang telah menemani atensi merahnya selama tujuh tahun belakangan.

"Jadi… Saso-_baka _ya, yang mengantarmu, Saku-chan?" tanya Karin, memandang lembut Sakura—sementara tangannya kini sudah tidak lagi melingkari lengan Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk kecil, dan Sasori heboh—memandang sengit Karin seraya menyumpah-nyumpahi kembarannya itu.

"Tentu saja aku yang mengantarnya, bodoh! Kau tiba-tiba menghilang di parkiran dan muncul disini dengan rona merah menyebalkan di pipimu! Dan apa-apaan embel-embel _baka_ itu?!" geram Sasori seraya mengacung-acungkan tinjunya, dan pertigaan merah sudah berkedut di dahinya. Karin menatap datar kembarannya, dan dengan wajah _watados_, Karin memeletkan lidahnya.

Dan selanjutnya, keramaian antara Sasori dan Karin yang kejar-kejaran sudah dimulai.

Ujung bibir Sasuke berkedut menahan tawa, sementara Sakura menonton kedua kakaknya yang sedang kejar-kejaran itu sambil tertawa.

Sasuke memandangi Sakura lekat-lekat. Gadis ini cantik, kulitnya putih –pucat— dan mulus, dan mata_ emerald_-nya bercahaya—membawa rasa nyaman dan kehangatan tersendiri bagi Sasuke.

"Jadi, kau Sakura?" Sasuke berusaha memulai pembicaraan. Pipi Sakura tersipu sebentar, sebelum akhirnya gadis itu mengangguk.

"Kenapa kulitmu tampak pucat? Maksudku, wajahmu juga tampak pucat. Sakit?" Sasuke berusaha berbicara simple, seperti biasanya, tapi—entah kenapa gadis didepannya ini membuat Sasuke ingin cerewet—menanyakan ini itu tentang gadis misterius ini.

"Aku sakit, yeah. Komplikasi—jantung dan _leukimia_," tanpa sadar, Sasuke menahan napas ketika mendengar suara gadis itu untuk pertama kalinya. Sangat jernih dan merdu, tetapi merasa iba mendengar gadis secantik dia memiliki penyakit komplikasi.

"Kenapa tidak _stay_ dirumah sakit?" tanya Sasuke lagi. "Maaf kalau menyinggung," dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke meminta maaf pada orang lain—selain anggota keluarganya. Sakura menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Kata dokter, aku sudah boleh beraktivitas di luar rumah sakit, jadi aku memutuskan untuk sekolah bersama kakak-kakakku. Lagi pula, aku ingin ikut ekstrakulikuler basket, olahraga yang selama ini hanya bisa kubaca dari komik," jawab Sakura panjang, wajahnya semakin _ayu_ saat tersenyum lembut. Sasuke tiba-tiba saja merasa terperangah, dan segera men-_datar_-kan wajahnya.

"Kau bisa bergabung dengan klub basket putri. Klub basket putri lumayan tangguh kalau latih-tanding dengan klub putra," kata Sasuke, memberi saran. Sakura tersenyum.

"Mungkin, kalau dibolehkan oleh kakak dan orangtua, aku akan ikut, kak Sasuke," ujar Sakura pelan. Sasuke menggeleng kecil.

"Panggil aku Sasuke, aku bukan kakak kelas yang terlalu tua sampai bisa dipanggil kakak," Sasuke memperotes halus.

"Ta—tapi, itu kesannya tidak sopan," kata Sakura, tiba-tiba saja merasa panik sendiri. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, kemudian menggoyangkan telunjuknya.

"A-a-a, tidak ada penolakan. Panggil aku Sasuke," kata Sasuke lembut—sulit dipercaya, yeah. Alis Sakura menyatu ragu, tapi kemudian gadis _pink _ itu menghela napas.

"Baiklah—Sasuke," kata Sakura, dan dia mengumbar senyum yang—menurut Sasuke—sangat manis.

"Nah, karena kedua kakakmu itu sedang sibuk," Sasuke melirik Sasori dan Karin yang masih sibuk berkejaran,"—maka, kau tidak keberatan 'kan kalau aku yang mengantarmu mencari kelasmu,_The Pinkie Girl_?" Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya, ber-_ala_ pangeran. Sakura mendengus, dan tertawa seraya mengambil tangan Sasuke.

"Oke."

Yah, Sakura itu orang yang supel dan polos—begitu kesan pertama Sasuke.

**XoXoXoXoXo**

Delapan bulan telah berlalu sejak saat itu. Karin sudah putus dari Sasuke—secara baik-baik tentu, atau Sasuke akan dihajar Sasori—dan Sasuke sedang bosan mencari pacar baru—bertolak belakang dengan gelarnya, _playboy_. Sasuke dan Sakura tiba-tiba saja menjadi sangat dekat, dan Sasori menyadari bahwa Sasuke memang sudah tertarik dengan Sakura sejak pertama kali bertemu.

"Sasuke," panggil Sasori pada suatu siang, setelah pulang sekolah. Sasuke menoleh dan tersenyum tipis ke arah Sasori.

"Sasori," sapa Sasuke balik. Air muka Sasori yang dari awal serius, membuat Sasuke merasa sedikit was was.

"Ikut aku ke taman belakang sekolah," ujar Sasori datar, dan Sasuke mengekor Sasori—berjalan ke taman belakang Konoha High School.

BUAGH!

Dan Sasuke mendapat tonjokan dari Sasori setelah sampai di taman belakang sekolah. Sasuke sedikit terhuyung, dan mundur beberapa langkah seraya memegang rahangnya—yang baru saja ditonjok Sasori.

"Apa maksudmu, hah?!" seru Sasuke, sedikit geram. Sasori memandang _onyx_ Sasuke dengan serius.

"Berhenti menyukainya, Sasuke," ujar Sasori dingin. Sasuke mengangkat alis.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke, tersirat keheranan. Sasori mendecak kesal.

"Tentu saja adikku—Sakura," jawab Sasori, mata _hazel_-nya memandang ke arah lain. Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

"Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa aku menyukai Sakura?" tanya Sasuke frontal, tanpa basa-basi. Sasori kini memandang tajam Sasuke.

"Mudah ditebak, Sasuke! Cowok manapun pasti akan langsung tahu kalau kau suka dengan Sakura, hanya dengan melihat tatapan matamu saat memandangnya!" balas Sasori keras, mulai berjalan kearah Sasuke.

"Dan itu hakku, 'kan? Aku berhak suka dengan siapapun—termasuk dengan Sakura," ujar Sasuke, tiba-tiba menjadi dingin dan sinis. Sasori mendecih.

"Lebih baik—kau lupakan saja Sakura—"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena… Percuma saja Sasuke. Sakura tak akan bisa menemanimu—menjadi pacarmu. Jantungnya sudah sangat parah, dan bahkan dia terancam terserang _stroke_, Sasuke. Kata dokter," Sasori menatap daun yang beterbangan akibat angin,"—usia Sakura hanya tinggal menghitung bulan," lanjut Sasori. Sasuke menatap Sasori. Ekspresi Sasori terlihat sangat—terluka.

"Aku pasti bisa memacarinya—menjadikan dia mencintaiku, dan aku jamin aku akan membuatnya bahagia—di sisa terakhir hidupnya," entah apa yang mendorong Sasuke untuk berjanji seperti itu, tetapi Sasuke tidak menyesal mengucapkan hal itu. Sasori memandang Sasuke dengan cepat, mata _hazel_-nya tampak terperangah dan tak percaya. Kemudian, ia menghela napas.

"Tepati janjimu, Sasuke," dan Sasori berbalik—meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di taman itu.

**XoXoXoXoXo**

"Hah? Aku tidak salah dengar 'kan, Sasuke?" Sakura bertanya keheranan. Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Aku memintamu menjadi pacarku," ujar Sasuke pelan. Sakura menatap lekat-lekat Sasuke yang ada didepannya.

"Kenapa kau mau memacariku?" tanya Sakura intens. Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Seumur-umur, saat menyatakan cinta ataupun mempunyai pacar, Sasuke tidak pernah mengucapkan kalimat ini.

"Karena aku mencintaimu," kata Sasuke. "Dan ingin membuatmu bahagia," tambahnya, dalam hati Sasuke yakin wajahnya sudah sangat memerah.

Sejenak, Sakura memandang Sasuke, mencari kebenaran dalam diri Sasuke. Tapi kemudian—

"Hahaha."

—Sakura tertawa. Yeah, benar, Sakura tertawa!

"Hahaha, oke, oke… Terima kasih atas cintamu, Sasuke. Aku ini tidak pernah mengerti apa itu cinta, bagaimana berpacaran, dan segala macam tentang hal _cinta_," Sakura member penekanan pada kata terakhir. Sesaat, Sasuke merasa, dia akan ditolak.

"Aku menyayangimu, memang, tapi, mungkin hanya sebatas karena kau teman kak Saso dan kak Karin," ujar Sakura perlahan. Oke, Sasuke sudah mulai pesimis.

"Tapi, kita bisa mencoba," dan Sakura menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. Sasuke menegadahkan kepalanya, dan perlahan tersenyum kecil. Sebelum sadar apa yang dia lakukan, Sasuke telah menerjang Sakura dan membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih. Kau yang terbaik, _pinkie girl_," gumam Sasuke, dan Sakura tertawa kecil.

******XoXoXoXoXo**

Sasuke memandang peti putih di depannya. Untung saja peti itu belum di tutup, jadi Sasuke masih bisa memandangi wajah gadis itu. Gadis yang selalu ia panggil _pinkie girl_, gadis yang mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta, gadis yang memberikan arti hidup baginya. Gadis itu berbaring di dalam peti, rambut _pink_-nya terurai bebas—tampak lembut untuk disentuh—ia mengenakan gaun putih, kulitnya pucat—tidak lagi dialiri darah, tentu—dan matanya terpejam rapat. Sasuke tak dapat melihat atensi emerald gadis itu lagi. Sasuke memejamkan matanya seraya menghembuskan napas berat. Tidak, ia laki-laki dan ia tidak boleh menangis.

"_Bye bye, My Pinkie Girl_," dan Sasuke meletakkan bunga mawar pink, bunga favorit Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Axelesh Diary:**

Roger! Di sini dengan Glenna #nyengir Ini karya pertamaku di situs ini. Memang, nggak pantes sih anak kelas 6 sd buat fanfic romantik khas remaja kayak gini, apalagi ngelanggar guildlines (betul tak yah namanya?) dengan sign up dif fn, padahal umur baru 11 tahun - -"a

Aku nggak aneh-aneh kok, hanya ingin menyalurkan imajinasiku. Habis, lagu-lagu dan komik ngantre buat dijadikan inspirasi sih #lirik komik dan hape

By the way, ceritanya kurang jelas ya? #scroll ke atas Yah, maaf ya, salahkan program '_Tahan Tawa_' dan _'Untung ada Sule_' yang udah buat aku ngakak-ngakak sambil ngetik m_ _m Ngetik ini Cuma setengah jam, soalnya kalo diterusin jadi 3000 words, nanti ceritanya malah tambah lebih ngelantur dari ini #cengar cengir

So, mind to rnr, saudara-saudara yang—pastinya lebih tua dari aku—baik hati? #nyengir

**Glenna Novtani a.k.a Gurena Axeleshia**

******P.S : **By the way, IFA itu apa ya? Ada yang mau kasih tahu aku? #puppy eyes


End file.
